Wake Me Up Inside (Save Me From The Dark)
by Rosel
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo meet in a Mental Institution for the supernatural. Also features Davina and Kol.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wake Me Up Inside(Save Me From the Dark)**_

 ** _A\N: I have been wanting to do a Bonenzo fic for a while. I think I finally got an idea that will stick. Hopefully. This is set in a future AUish world most things happened the same way to Bonnie but Enzo's story is a little different and Enzo hasn't been apart of the Mystic falls gang lives. In this fic Bonenzo meet in the Mental Institution. This is set in the Mental Institution so it haves themes of depression, PTSD, and other Mental Illnesses._**

Bonnie Bennett sat in the middle of the support group dazed, her eyes were focused on the reflection of the florescent lights that refelected on the stale hospital floor. Someone was saying something or the other about feelings of some kind Bonnie wasn't paying much attention to it. Her mind was not on much lately,all of the days kind of blended together. What was there to think about anyway? Davina sat next to her with her arms folded slouching in her chair not hiding the fact that she was not happy to be there. Bonnie's attitude didn't match Davina's, maybe it did when she first arrived a month ago when Damon admitted her, but now...she wasn't angry. She wasn't anything. Now she was just...numb. Davina's anger at Marcel was still fresh. At least Marcel still visited twice a week, Damon and Caroline stopped visiting weeks ago. She knew their lives got so busy and they were wrapped up in the latest crazy thing. Caroline e-mail her telling her she was busy dealing with a vampire hunter and they would visit as soon as it was safe. She understood. It wasn't the first time she was shot down lower on her friends priority list. There was just always something more important than her. She was used to it now.

Then Dr. Camille asked her, "Bonnie do you have something you wish to share?"

Bonnie blinked trying to pull herself back into the moment which has been a difficult task lately.

"Not really."Bonnie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Dr. Camille asked giving her a sincere open yet serious look.

She actually liked Camille. Davina vouched for her and Camille was the reason why Bonnie wasn't on the streets wrecking havok with her powers going out of control. It was why her and Davina got along so well they were in here for the same thing.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and asked, "What is there to talk about?"

"Very well." Camille said as she moved her attention to her next patient.

Bonnie was about to go back to drifting into La La Land but then Davina kicked her.

"Nice." Davina whispered and then she winked at her.

Bonnie chuckled a little. Camille noticed this and gave them the lecturing eye.

After the group Bonnie walked with Davina to her room. When they got in Davina's room Davina said, "Gahh... I can't wait to get out of here and use my magic again. Don't you miss it?"

"I guess." Bonnie said while playing with the hems of her long sleeve sweater.

Truthfully she barely remembered how it felt to use her magic. Magical Witch Bonnie seemed so far away. She didn't even feel sad about it.

"Well, I do. I get it, I went a little out of control while bringing my boyfriend back from the dead, but still I had things under control. " Davina said frustrated.

Bonnie nodded and said, "I get it. It got pretty bad for me too when I brought my boyfriend back to life."

"Where is he?" Davina asked.

"I don't know exploring the co-eds in art school I guess. We broke up a long time ago."

"Ungrateful prick! You brought him back to life! Where is the graditude?" Davina asked infuriated.

Bonnie knew she should feel some kind of anger about the whole thing, but she didn't. She wasn't upset with him when he broke up with her all crying saying he felt just as trapped as she was. That right there was a big indicator that she just did not feel for him anymore.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

Davina went on her desk and looked at one of the letters. She smiled a glowing smile biting her lip.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked not that she needed to, it was blaring obvious by the giddy look on her face.

"A letter from Kol. He's finally out of solitary."

"Solitary?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"He has a bit of a bad temper as a vampire."

"Gee wonder I wonder why Marcel doesn't want you to see him?" Bonnie said sarcastic.

"Like Marcel has never lost his temper before." Davina sighed annoyed.

"Interesting life you lead." Bonnie mused.

"Aren't your friends vampires?" Davina asked.

Bonnie sighed moving around Davina's room not looking at anything in particular and said, "Yeah, they haven't been around in a while."

Davina huffed, "More ungrateful loved ones."

"Nah. They're just busy. I get it." Bonnie said.

"You are thee most understanding person in the world." Davina said.

"I don't know about that. I don't understand why you are with an original him being really hot."

"Well, when we met he was a witch. But I think the biggest reason is that he gets me. We get eachother." Davina said with a whistful smile.

Bonnie definitely saw that look before. She's seen it in her friends when they were so in love. Bonnie never really felt that way before. She could admit that much, even though she went to extremes to bring Jeremy back. She could never say that he just got her, the closest she got to that was...it didn't matter. She was not going to dwell on that. There was nothing to dwell on. So she went to Davina and said," So are you going to write him back or..."

Davina's smile was glowing again she had a twinkly glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Well..."

"No. Davina please tell me you aren't dumb enough to try to sneak out to the vampire ward to see your pyscho boyfriend."

"Fine. I won't tell you then." Davina said playfully.

Bonnie said,"Fine. I'm coming with you."

"What why?"

"Oh come on you're going to get caught without a look out."Bonnie said.

"You would do that for me?"

"Why not? What else am I going to do?"

"Thanks Bonnie!" Davina said and then she hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie akwardly gave her a couple light taps on the back. She hasn't had physical contact in a while and it felt strange.

Bonnie should have known Davina and Kol had an orderly or two in their pockets. The orderlies were witches and they both had ancient spells that the average every day witch couldn't get to. So there were a couple they could get passed but then there were other vampire guards that they had to sneak pass. It was a good thing that Freya, one of the witches that ran this facility, had put wards all over this place so the patients and all of the workers supernatural powers were subdued. So vampires didn't have superstrength and speed, which would make it easier to sneak past the guards. It did make her miss her powers just a little, if not for the convience of them.

Davina was still pretty crafty.

Bonnie was able to sneak into the main hall, where Kol stayed. Bonnie did start to feel a little apprehensive. The last time she saw Kol she was dead and she stopped him from coming back to life. The time before that she helped her friends kill him. Sooooo that was something that could come out. She didn't really feel like talking about her brief past with Kol to the girl who was desperately in love with him. She realized this could blow up in her face and she could very well lose the one friend she had made here. There was nothing she could do about it now.

Bonnie watched the halls and found a clear path. Davina happily walked through the hallway.

"There's his room, at the end of the hall."

Bonnie still looked around for any guards or orderlies. Davina ran to the end of the hall. Bonnie slowly and a bit lifelessly shuffled her feet walking behind her.

Kol then came out of his room and the frown on his face turned into a devouring smile as he saw Davina running to him. Davina ran into his arms and he lifted her up spinning her around.

"You made it darling." Kol said as he lifted her up.

"Was there any doubt?" Davina asked.

"Not when it comes to you." Kol said.

Then Davina proceded to kiss him full of passion. Bonnie looked away and let the two love birds have their moment. She needed to be the look out anyway. She was about to turn around and go back to the end of the hall when Davina called out to her, "Bonnie come meet my boyfriend."

Bonnie turned to Davina dangling over Kol. He held his arm around her waist. He finally looked up and saw Bonnie. Bonnie sighed heavily oh well she better get this over with.

She walked up to them.

"Bonnie Bennett you are the witch friend that Davina made? Of course you are." Kol said with the crooked edge to his smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Then Davina looked at Bonnie questioningly and asked, "Wait you two know eachother?"

"We met a few times."Kol said.

Bonnie sighed, "They weren't that memorable."

He looked at her he seemed ready with a retort but then said, "Yep, same here."

Bonnie wasn't going to question his willingness not to tell Davina that she was part of the reason he died in the first place.

Then Davina looked between them suspiciously and said, "OK. I'm not buying it. What's going on here? Did you two...?"

"Uh. No." Bonnie said disgusted.

Kol laughed, "Do not worry darling. It was nothing like jealously looks very good on you."

He said as he cupped her cheeks.

"OK. Whatever I'll leave you two love birds to it." Bonnie said.

Davina nodded and then put her attention to Kol.

Bonnie decided she just needed to focus on this one thing being Davina's look out. She was just relieved that Kol was tight lipped on how she was involved in his demise. It was strange thinking about those small moments it was such a long time ago. Their last meeting did kind of linger though. That moment when she realized what a mistake she made in sacraficing herself. She wanted to live her life she didn't want to miss out on being with her friends. She didn't want to be the one who always had to give up everything. But she ended up doing it and in a way so her friends wouldn't have to suffer. It was what she always did. In that moment she wanted to do the selfish thing and work with the psycho vampire for her own personal gain and actually live but of course she couldn't do that because her friends could get hurt. So she sacrificed herself but hey it all worked out eventually. That was such a long time ago and she was a different person now.

Bonnie turned at the corner of the hall and passed by a vampire. They both turned and looked at eachother fiercely staring the other one down. He held her gaze like he was challenging her or something. Could he tell that she wasn't a vampire? What was his game? He then walked passed her to the other direction. OK. That was a close one she supposed, he must have been too busy doing his own thing to think about whether or not she belonged here or even cared.

So she breathed a little easier while she stood watch at the corner of the hallway. He was just a random vampire she should not be concerned by him. As long as he was not noisey and alerted guards or orderlies, she should be fine.

Then she heard a tap, tap, tap at the other end of the hallway. It was kind of subtle but annoying then the tap, tap, tap sound grew louder and louder into to knocking. Bonnie wanted to just ignore it. She looked down the hall and there was the same guy kneeling by the wall knocking on it. Then he whispered in a sexy as hell British accent, "Come on bloody crystals. Come out where ever you are."

Crystals?Ohhhhhh crystals. Oh great. He began banging on the wall loudly.

Bonnie placed her hand on her hip perturbed, "What are you trying to do?"

He turned around eying her with a sexy glimmer in his eye.

"I don't see how that is your business."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and whispered demanding, "Keep it down. You are going to alert the guards."

His eyebrows raised intrigued.

"Really? And why does that concern you?"

Bonnie didn't answer.

Then he said, "Ahhhhh. You don't belong here."

"Either do you, it's the middle of the night." Bonnie said.

"Who are you?"

"Who in the hell are you?" Bonnie asked back.

He curled his bottom lip and stood up and put out his hand for her to shake and asked, "I asked you first."

Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie." She said she reluctantly took his hand.

Then he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Enzo. It's a pleasure."

Bonnie took her hand back. Trying to ignore that tingling feeling ignite. It had been such a long time anyone touched her not to mention kiss her. It was just a kiss on a hand and he was just being a typical charming vampire but a vampire never really tried to charm her before. The last guy with that kind of bad boy look in his eye who tried to charm ended in a nightmare so her natural reaction would to be run away. That would be showing weakness and she couldn't do that. So she stood her ground and said, "OK, Enzo keep it down so you don't get caught."

"Sorry I can't do that. I'm in the middle of something."

"I could see that and hear it. You are not subtle. And what you are doing isn't going to work."

"And how do you know that?"

"I tried."

"And failed. Well I won't." He said determined.

"You will. Even if you find the crystals it won't break the spell that subdues your vampire ablilities. The spell is bound by Freya Mikealson the oldest living witch there is. There is no way to break the spell. Just accept it."

He looked at her with fierce eyes.

"I do not accept defeat easily. I have survived too much to call it quits now. You may have given up and convinced yourself it is OK to hide in here. I have been in worse places than this where there was no hope but I still found a way. There is always a way out and I will find it." He got close to her invading her personal space. Bonnie's breath hitched as he looked at at her menacing. She saw deep hurt in his eyes. He had this intense fighting spirit to him that she could not help but admire for a moment. What he said about her just giving up jolted her. She wanted to dismissed it in her mind. She wanted to forget about it and pretend that didn't bother her but it did. It bothered her. She didn't give up. Did she? She just accepted the reality for what it is. She always was a fighter. She fought against all odds for her friends for so long and yeah she put her life on the line for them but that didn't mean she gave up. And yeah she accepted that she was stuck here and there was nothing she could do about it but...oh crap. She gave up. So what was the point? Why did it even matter? She was better off here in anyway. No one could hurt her in here and she couldn't hurt anyone. She backed away from him and said, "Well, good luck with that."

"Gee. Thanks." Enzo said.

Bonnie walked past him and went back to the corner she was guarding. There was no point in detering him in his mission he wouldn't give up and she didn't have the energy to stop him. All she could do is make sure no guards came.

She rested her back on the wall folding her arms. She waited for the annoying knocking to start up again but it didn't instead Enzo went up to her.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Why are you here?" Enzo asked.

"It's none of your concern."

"Oh really, well you could interfere with my plans." Enzo said.

"I'm obviously not. I'm just standing here. So leave me alone." Bonnie said.

"Well, wasn't my knocking interfering with your plans?"

Enzo asked.

"It's fine. Do what you want."

He looked at her pursing his lips together and he said, "Hmmmmm I think what I want is to know why you are here."

There he went invading her personal space again.

"Why would you care?"

"Just curious I guess." Enzo said.

"It's not that big of deal." Bonnie said.

"Enlighten me." Enzo said with his smooth voice ringing in her ears.

"Fine. My friend is seeing her boyfriend. I am being the look out."

"Ahhhhh. Hense, your annoyance with my loudness."

"Yep." Bonnie said as ahe popped her p.

"I will keep quiet then."

"Oh, thanks."

"So why are you helping them?" Enzo asked.

"They're my friends."

"What if you get caught?"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Hmmmmm. Well, I will leave you to it. Have a nice night." Enzo said.

Then she watched as he walked away.

 _ **A\N2:Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Enzo was not going to rot in here. He had spent too much of his undead life in confinement he wasn't going to allow himself another sentence in a prison. So technically this wasn't a prison persay but a Menntal Insitutin for the Supermatural,apparently. It was still confinement none the less. It was kind of an insane endeavor, no pun intended. Who could manage to control a bunch of unhinged vampires, werewolves, and witches? They were out of their depth here, thinking they could just diagnose them and throw them in here and expect it all to be ok. That blonde doctor even had the audicity to diagnose him with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He was tortured for decades of course he was stressed about it. Talking to some quack was not going to help him, the only thing that would make him feel better would be slitting Damon's throat, since he was the one who caused so much trauma in the first place. After Enzo sacraficed so much for Damon, instead of Damon helping Enzo escape, he left him to die in a fire. After everything he thought he might even forgive him but not now, not after he brought him back in confinement again. Damon was the one person that knew how terrible that would be for him. He knew what Enzo went through being tortured for decades. Damon even acted in Revenge in killing the people responsible. So he was going to forgive him. But Damon was like the rest of the people in his life who used him but then disregard him as soon as it's inconvenient.

Enzo got out of his room and went to the cafeteria where they handed out blood bags. So this place wasn't as bad as him being behind a cell and tortured, but he was still in confinement and he was in line waiting for blood bag like he was in a prison cafeteria only aloud the essentials.

What he wouldn't give for a fresh neck right he had to endure these stale blood bags.

The vampire before him got two blood bags and then he winked and said, "Why thank you mate."

Then Enzo asked, "I want two."

The orderly shrugged and gruffly said, "You get one."

He then handed him one and motioned for him to go. He then sighed.

Then a guy next to him and said, "Nice. That's Kol Mikealson he has this whole place rigged. He bribes the witches with promises of ancient spells and not to mention he is the brother of the witch who runs this place. He gets what ever he wants. I hate him."

"Really?" Enzo asked intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm." He said as he looked at this Kol Mikealson as he chomped into the blood bag cheerily as he sat by himself.

Then Enzo went to sit by him.

"No I cannot give you an extra blood bag."

"That is not what I want, mate." Enzo said.

"Then what is it you want? Mate?" Kol asked.

"Your sister."

Kol laughed, "Good luck with that.."

"No,your sister Freya Mikealson she placed the spells."

Kol laughed.

"Thank you for information I already know, obviously." Kol said.

"She's your sister surely you know something about the spells."

"If I did, don't you think I would have left a long time ago?"

"You might have a compelling reason to stay. Who knows? You must know something or have a way to find out." Enzo said.

Then Kol looked at him curious.

"What's your name?" Kol asked.

"Enzo."

"Do you have a last name, Enzo?" Kol asked.

"No."

"Fair enough. Sorry, to disappoint, but Freya, my sister, I barely know her. I don't know what magic she's using. If I did I would use it, like I said."

Enzo sighed, "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

"Most everyone does." Kol said and then he bit into his blood bag.

"That's what the witch said."

"What witch?"

"I met a witch here last night, she was standing guard for her friend who was seeing a vampire."

"So you've met Bonnie Bennett?"

"How do you know...oh...your the vampire rendezvous with a witch. So that's why you don't want to leave."

Kol shrugged, "I would leave with her if I could, unfortunately, there are too many people who wish us apart."

"And Bonnie Bennett, she's your friend?"

"She's Davina's friend and as for Bonnie and me we are more of aquantiences, but I must say if you wanted to ally with anyone she probably is your best shot at getting out of here. If any witch besides my girlfriend can get past these wards it would be Bonnie Bennett. Too bad she never in a million years would help a strange vampire who wasn't her friends."

Kol said.

"She has vampire friends?"

"Not very good ones, if you ask me." Kol said.

"How do you know she could?" Enzo asked.

"I have seen her wield insane amounts of power. She comes from a strong line of witches, the same who has helped my own mother turn us into vampires, that created vampires in the first place."

Kol said.

"She doesn't seem to want to leave." Enzo said.

"That's interesting, she's usually not one to give up." Kol said.

"Really."

"Yeah, especially when her friends are involved."

"You think she is staying because of your girlfriend?"

"No. If anything she might be staying because of her friends...she probably thinks she's a danger to them, she's the kind that sacrifices herself for her friends but doesn't get the same treatment in return."Kol mused outloud.

"Sounds familiar." Enzo said, thinking about that moment after he spent a year starving himself to help free Damon and end sitting alone in the fire watching as Damon left him there to die.

"You seem to know her pretty well for just an acquaintance." Enzo said.

"I'm an observant guy." Kol replied.

"So this Bonnie do you think she'll be coming back any time soon?"

"It is kind of risky having Davina sneak out two nights in a row." Kol said.

Enzo put his head down in disappointment.

"Yeah, of course."

"But I'll let you know once she does."

"Why would you help me?" Enzo asked.

"Maybe if I do you a favor you can do me one in return." Kol said.

"Maybe I would." Enzo answered.

Bonnie hated this part of the was during the visiting hours, during this time she usually stayed in her room so she wouldn't have to sit there and see all of the other witches loved ones meet them, hug them, and just be there for them showing they care. She didn't care that her friends didn't visit her, she knew they just always had more important priorities than her. She understood that. She did. She just did not like to sit around and watch everyone converse while she sat there alone.

So she lied on her bed staring up at the wall. She stared at the different designs following the patterns. It was something she did while all alone in the prison world, which she knew should depress her to no end but it was strange how it didn't. Then suddenly her rooms door opened and Davina came in.

Bonnie barely looked up at her and said, "Shouldn't you be visiting Marcel right about now?"

"He'll be here soon, which is why I was hoping you would come along."

Bonnie still lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling and asked, "Why?"

"Because Marcel likes you."

Bonnie knew that she had sat with Davina and Marcel on a couple occasions during visiting hours. She liked him but she wasn't in the mood for a visit.

"Yes, well, I think you probably would like to spend quality time with him. I don't want to get in the way."

"You wouldn't be getting in the way. You would be helping me."

Bonnie sighed.

"Why?"

"I need a buffer. I don't want him to figure out I saw Kol last night."

"Oh, OK, sure."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Davina said.

"No it's OK. Maybe I can use the distraction." Bonnie said.

"Great. Thanks."

As they walked to the common area where tables were, where the visistors came Bonnie stopped with a start shocked to see Damon Salvatore in all of his glory sitting waiting for her. He stood up as soon as he saw her. Bonnie's throat was closing up and everything seemed to run in slow motion. She could not believe he was here.

Davina turned to Bonnie and asked, "Are you OK?"

"You see him too, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Davina asked.

"He's Damon Salvatore, my friend. I'm sorry, it looks like I can't be your buffer."

"It's OK, it's great that one of your dead beat friends finally showed up."

"Yeah." Bonnie said not so sure how great it was.

Then Bonnie went towards Damon and Damon went to hug her and said, "Bon-Bon. I missed you."

"Yeah, well maybe you wouldn't so much if you actually showed up here, ever."

Damon sat down across the small round table and said, "So you're still pissed that I brought you here."

"I'm not. I get it Damon, I was a danger to myself and others." Bonnie said.

"And now? Are you doing better?"

"Yeah, I no longer have the urge to destroy everything in my path. So that's something." Bonnie said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, it really is. Bon. I'm glad you're doing better. So are you ready to get out of here?"

Bonnie brighteneed.

"You are here to take me out of here?"

"Yes, of course Bon. You're better now. There is no point in over staying your welcome." Damon said.

"Oh great. So are you just going to sign me out or..." Bonnie started to ask.

"Actually Bon, Dr. Camille is going to meet with you and access you and make sure you're ready to get back out there. So just tell her whatever she needs to hear so we can be on our way."Damon said a bit urgently.

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously and asked, "So what is it? Do you need me to use my magic to save the day?"

Damon sighed sheepishly revealing that is exactly what he was there for.

"I need you because you are my best friend Bon!"

"And you need my help with magic."

"It is what your used to. Doing magic is what is normal to you. Shouldn't you be going back and doing what is normal for you?"

"Using my magic is what got me here in the first place."

"No, flipping it and nearly destroying everything got you in here. But your better now and now you can get out of here and live your life like you normally do." Damon urged.

"You don't care about me or my well being. You just want me for my magic. You haven't even called or sent me a letter let alone visited. And you only come by when you need my magic. So no Damon, I don't think I will leave with you."

"Bon, it's been crazy. I haven't had the time. And I need you. I need my best friend." Damon pled with her.

Bon huffed looking down at him her heart breaking and said, "Well I don't need you."

Then Bonnie got up and left Damon there. She could hear the echo of his voice saying her name pleading for her to come back but she would not dare to look back. It was too late. Maybe she should have just left with him and swallowed her hurt and helped him and lived her life like she normally did but maybe she was tired of living her life that way. Maybe she was tired of being everyones last priority and only being shown love and attention when they needed something from her. Maybe that Enzo guy was right and she really has given up.

Bonnie went back to her room and fell down on her bed. She put her face first into her pillow sinking into it. She didn't really want to deal with anything else today so she just lied there and buried herself underneath the covers. It was her armor from the rest of the world, which has abandoned her. Why should she have to face it when it has left her? Her friends left her here and only wanted her out when they need magic. What was there to look forward to or live for? What did she have anyway? Whatever, she laid on her bed and drifted not much mattered to her anyway.

She had no idea how long she had been there it must have been pretty long it was long enough for orderlies to come in and probably get her for group therapy and then the group activities they were supposed to do but she just pretended to be asleep. She was not feeling up to it. What could they do to her in consequence of not showing up to these things? Keep her here longer? That idea did not upset her. Apparently maybe she much rather just stay here.

Suddenly she felt the bed shift. She slowly emerged from the covers and saw that Davina was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired today." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I know dealing with dead beat friends could get draining." Davina said.

Bonnie sighed looking at nothing.

Then Davina held onto a piece of paper and said, "If you need to talk. I'm here."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OK, fine how about a distraction?"

"What kind of distraction?"

"Of the sexy vampire variety." Davina said smiling mischievous.

"I don't see how me being the lookout so you can see your sexy vampire boyfriend is going to be such a great distraction for me." Bonnie complained.

"Yeah, well I heard you met a sexy vampire of your own." Davina said.

"Are you talking about Enzo? How did you know?"

"Kol met him. He said he was quite intrigued by you."

"Only so he can use my magic so he can is all anyone wants with me." Bonnie said still staring out in space.

Davina said, "I get that. It's difficult as a witch to not be used. What I figured out was the only way to not be used was to use it to your advantage and turn the tables around for your benefit."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Decide what you want and use them to take it for yourself. So they think they are using you but really your using them."

Bonnie shrugged, "I've done that before."

"Really?Have you really done what you wanted for you?" Davina asked her pointedly.

Bonnie sat up with her arms folded around her knees. She didn't like to think about the inevitable truth.

"No. I suppose I really haven't."

"So what is it that you want Bonnie?" Davina asked.

"I don't know. I never was given a chance to think about it. I was always to busy thinking about how to save my friends." Bonnie said.

"Now you have the chance. So think about it Bonnie. What do you want?" Davina said.

That prospect actually really scared her. She had no idea and frankly she didn't have the energy to try to figure it out.

"I just want to sleep."

Davina gave her sad eyes looking at her filled with sympathy.

Then she said, "Yeah, OK, just let me know if you change your mind."

"Sure." Bonnie said as she lied down. She heard Davina leave and then she went underneath the covers. She just didn't see the point. Everywhere she went anyone who she would meet would just need to use her. She just didn't see any escaping it. Maybe giving up wasn't so bad, at least she would be safe from being used ever again.

Davina Claire knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, to sneak to see her boyfriend for the second night in a row, and this time all by herself without a lookout. It wasn't wise at all. The likelyhood of her getting caught was far greater this time. She had to take the risk though.

She walked through the empty halls and she heard footsteps coming towards her she quickly ran to the other hall and then she ran into Kol.

Kol grabbed her and then slinked into the corner of the hallway as orderlies passed by to the other hallway.

She turned to him and whispered with a joyful smile, "Kol!"

"Not that I am not delighted to see you darling, but what are doing here by yourself? It is too risky."

"I had to see you, Kol. I need your help." Davina pled.

"With what exactly?" Kol asked.

"With Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I am worried about her. No one visited her until today. Her dead beat friend finally did just to use her and now she won't leave her bed."

"It is not surprising but what can I do about it?" Kol asked.

"You mentioned there was a vampire intrigued by her."Davina said.

"Yes, to help him escape. You know what it is like to be used for your powers. It takes a lot to go back out there just to be used again."

"I know. I told her she can use it to her avantage.I don't think she heard me. But I figured if I got her to have some type of mission or something she could start to forget about that douche Damon Salvatore."

"Damon Salvatore?"

"You know him?" Davina asked.

"Yeah, we met once or twice. We weren't bff's or anything."

"Meaning he was an enemy who tried to kill you."

Kol's lips curled into a devilish smile and said, "Sometimes you just get me."

"Does that mean that Bonnie is your Enemy too?"

Kol stepped back for a moment and said, "I didn't want to say anything since she was your friend and in a place like this that can't be easy to find."

Davina looked at him for a long reflective moment and asked, "Did she kill you?"

"It actually was her boyfriend. It wasn't my finest hour. She kept the place magically locked. So she was involved."

Davina backed away thinking about it. Then she turned around to him and asked, "Do you hate her?"

He gazed at Davina and held her hand and said, "No. If I haven't died I wouldn't have been able to come back as a witch and I would have never met you and you would never..."

"I would have anyway. It just might have took longer." Davina said with a little mischivous smile.

"Either way, I don't hate her. I don't blame her. I respect her. She could have saved herself but she chose to stay dead and protect all of her friends. The problem it looks like her friends wouldn't do the same. That is something I could understand." Kol said.

"So will you help me, to help her."

"Of course, Darling." Davina smiled and then flung her arms around him and proceeded to kiss him. He returned her kiss in kind sweetly and eagerly.

Enzo stood there on the other side of the wall he heard the whole conversation. He clenched his fists in pure anger and rage. Damon Salvatore was Bonnie's friend. He had been a jerk to her apparently. He probally was the one who comitted her as well. This girl who was his one shot of getting out here, was brought here by Damon Salvatore. He should have known. He knew it would be risky but he had to see her.

So he snuck around through the hallway alluding the orderlies. He found himself in the Witch ward not really knowing where to go or if he would even find her but he had to try. He looked through each room and then heard her whimpering. He tried that room where the crying noises were from. He was right and he was kind of disappointed that he was. It meant those sad heartbreaking cries were hers. It made him angry that Damon did this to her. He wanted to tear Damon apart even more. He was supposed to be her friend and he had driven her to those heartbreaking whimpering sad cries. Enzo didn't know what to do. He knew he had an oppurtunity here. He could use her broken heart over Damon to his advantage but he couldn't because she reminded him of himself when he was left all alone in the fire. Damon had said they have been friends but when it was his turn to show it, he left him to die. It wasn't exactly the same situation, but he felt for her. Sadly they were kindred spirits that way. He sighed looking at her closed eyes with tears dripping down her cheeks. He looked one more moment and then he left her room and went back to his room. He could always talk to her some other time.


End file.
